Are You Sure?
by Creepy-Pasta
Summary: They may not have seen each other eye to eye in the past, but they were still her parents. Right? They raised her. Loved her. Took care of her when she was ill. But now, she was beginning to doubt their honestly, and all because of Tucker's simple question. "Hey Sam, were you adopted?"
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure it's up here?" Danny asked for possibly the millionth time. I struggled to not roll my eyes at him. "Yes, Danny, I'm sure. "

He frowned and little and pushed open the lid of an old trunk. It coughed out some dust making us turn away in a coughing fit. Danny waved the dust away, struggling to catch his breath. "Jeeze, when is the last time they cleaned this place?"

I sneezed a few times and gagged, "I don't know. Mom always uses this place to store things she doesn't like. Out of sight out of mind."

"Well she needs to get her mind to it, this place is a mess." Danny's head and shoulders disappeared in the chest, rummaging through old quilts and family photos. I returned my attention to an old dresser, trying not to gag at its princess pink coat and hand painted daisies.

The first drawer was filled with old clothes. Some of which were so horrifying I questioned what type of sane person would dare wear such a frilly design. I rummaged through the clothes as quickly as I could. Pulling out random shirts, dresses, and a few skirts. All of which were so bright I was almost blinded by them.

The second drawer wasn't as bad. It actually had a few black shirts folded neatly in its space.

The third drawer was empty, its bottom coated in a thin layer of dust with some cobwebs decorating its internal corners.

Groaning, I moved my inspection to the shelf hidden in the dark corner of the attic. The books weren't much better than the dresser and chest.

I flipped through some of the pages, but discovered nothing to my interest. I tossed the book onto a nearby table that had also been ransacked for some information.

For the first time, I began to question my choice. Did I really want to find out more about my parents?

Despite what I have said in the past, I honestly did love them. They were my parents after all. Sure, they were the complete opposite of me; usually trying to control my interests with their happy-go-lucky attitude towards life.

But they were still my parents. Right?

My mind drifted back to the early morning events that led to me and Danny searching the house top to bottom for evidence of my birth.

...

_Danny, Tucker and I had just wasted another day at Casper High. I wouldn't' have minded it as much, it beats having to spend the day running from my mom's pink monstrosities. But Tucker and I were sent to detention for covering for Danny, again. _

_I know he has a job to do and I always try my best to help, but lately it has been getting out of hand. _

_Especially, since we have an important assignment to do on the 5__th__. Mr. Lancer wanted us to write a three page report on our family history._

_Where did we come from. Who was a famous person in our family and why did we think they were. So and so forth. It's a major part of our grade. If we fail, we fail the class and none of us wanted that. _

"_Hey guys, I need some help with my report," Danny was the first to speak up. "I have no idea what to write. My family hasn't done anything except hunt for the paranormal!"_

"_Dude, what's the big deal?" Tucker might have been playing on his PDA, but he was still listening to Danny complain._

_That just made Danny explode, "The 'big deal', Tucker, is if word gets out that that's all my family does, I'll be a walking freak show until graduation!"_

_I rolled my eyes at him. "Danny, it's not that big of a deal."_

"_Says you!" He shouted, "I envy you, Sam. You're parents are normal. Rich, but normal."_

"_Speaking of which," Tucker pulled his eyes away from the bright screen. "Hey, Sam, were you adopted?"_

"_Wait. What?" He wasn't serious right? No, he was dead serious. Tucker was looking me straight in the eye and I could actually sense his curiosity. _

_It was one of my 'gifts' as my Grandma called them. I could sense other's emotions. Some call it a gift, I call it a curse. It's hard walking around school and feeling A-Lister's disgusted emotions all aimed at you, especially that witch, Paulina. _

"_No, I wasn't adopted. Why do you ask?" I had to resist kicking him in the shin._

_The techno-geek shrugged, "Just wondering." This actually caught Danny's attention ,too._

"_You know he does have a point."_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Well, think about it, Sam." He said, "I've seen your parents and to be honest they don't look anything like you."_

"_So, I get my looks from my grandma." I denied, folding my arms._

"_That's just the thing; I don't see any resemblance with her, either." _

_I tried to laugh it off. "So, you think they adopted me? Are you kidding?"_

_Their straight faces proved they weren't and that's what scared me. _

_I snorted and rolled my eyes again. "Guys, seriously, they're my real parents. I know we don't normally see eye to eye, but they are. Don't you think if they adopted me they would have told me by now?"_

_It sounded logical in my head, but sadly not to them. _

"_Maybe, but you guys have always had a tough relationship," That was true. They were my polar opposites. I liked dark, secluded areas. While my parents both enjoyed being social butterflies and they always tried to drag me out with them._

"_I could be wrong." Danny continued when he saw my sour look. "I mean, it's just that Tucker and I have noticed this for awhile and well… We're just curious."_

_I lost it._

"_Okay, you know what, if you guys are so worried why don't we go find my baby photos. Will that satisfy you?"_

_Tucker snickered and threw in his two cents, "Only if Danny gets to see baby Sammy's cute, wittle butt." _

_I didn't hesitate stomp on his foot. I love my combat boots._

"_Ow! You guys are abusive!"_

…

So now here we are searching through my dirty attic. Tucker couldn't join us because he wanted to finish his project early. Jerk…

He did that on purpose.

"Um…Sam…?"

I looked up at the call of my name. Danny was suddenly pale in the face and was looking into an old, worn and torn book. "What is it, Danny?"

He glanced at me, and my stomach fell to my feet. Gulping, I forced my legs to move.

The picture I saw took my breath away. It was a picture of a beautiful woman. Her dark purple hair was kinked in odd places and her moon washed skin was coated in sweat. Yet, despite those details she was still pretty.

Her matching purple eyes were staring down at a child with the same skin color and odd green hair. The baby was folded into a peach blanket, eyes closed, tiny fists curled near its chubby face.

At the bottom of the picture, written in navy blue ink, read: Raven and Garfield's first baby, Sammy.

I froze and tried to figure out a better explanation for this, but nothing came to mind.

Danny turned the ancient page. The second picture was of the same baby, only a few months older. She was crawling towards a man with green skin, hair and eyes. The man had his arms wide open and was grinning, revealing a set of fangs.

Danny turned the page again.

It was the little baby again, only she was older, probably only 1. But unlike the first two pictures we saw, her hair was jet black and held in pig tails. She was seated in my mom's lap, with Dad's arm wrapped around her shoulder, holding a pink rattle to the baby.

I wanted to cry.

At the bottom of the picture read: Sammy's new family.

It was like a big slap across the face. A punch in the gut. It was like someone had spit on me and told me I was nothing.

I knew me and my parents didn't have that much of a connection, but I only assumed it was just because I didn't want to be controlled. I was trying to prove my independence towards them. To explain that I wasn't going to be what they wanted me to be. I was going to be my own person.

I was wrong.

After searching through the book, I realized that Danny and Tucker were right to question my family. Why it took me so long to figure this out, I have no idea. I might have just been in denial, but to be honest, I wasn't that shocked.

Deep down inside, I somehow knew we were different. Whether it was personality wise or physically, I just knew. But, I simply turned a blind eye, and tried to ignore it.

I, Samantha Mason, am not the daughter of Jeremy and Pamela Mason.

I am the daughter of Raven and Beast boy of the Teen Titans.

And I am going to have a long talk with my parents about this…

**AN: Please don't' kill me! *Dodges an arrow* This idea has been bugging me for weeks! I was looking at a local Danny Phantom wiki since I'm too lazy to watch the entire series again and I saw that Sam doesn't look like her parents at all. I tried finding a picture of her grandma, but there wasn't one, sadly. **** Anyways, I hope you like it. This is the first time I've ever wrote a POV! R&R PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

"W-Why didn't you ever tell me?" I silently cursed my cracked voice. I couldn't tell if it betrayed my anger or pain.

Either way, it was weak; a whisper would have been louder. It was displaying how I felt. I felt unsteady, as if I could no longer stand on my own two feet.

My 'parents', should I even think of them that? They have lied to me for fourteen years. I should be mad at them. I should be cursing them out for being selfish, snobby, pricks. Yet, despite my boiling anger, I was at a cross.

I still loved them.

Is that normal? To love two people who basically lied to you about almost everything. About your home, your heritage and your family?

Almost everything I knew was a lie and yet I still found the courage to love them.

I wasn't sure if that was noble of me or stupid.

Their eyes met. For a second, I was sure they were using some sort of mind trick. It seemed they were communicating via thoughts.

My mother or adoptive mother was the first to speak. Swallowing thickly, she sucked in a large amount of air. "We're sorry, Samikins," she began, her eyes becoming misty, as were my adoptive father's. "We were only trying to protect you."

I struggled to keep my voice even. "Protect me?" Tucker and Danny both touched my shoulders, supplying me with their unlimited support. "You guys were trying to protect me…?"

They nodded, by now they had tears rolling down their light faces. That was one of the many differences between me and them. They had light, peach skin, while I had an almost milky texture. I always thought it was because of my interest with shadows, but now I understand it's genetic. My birth mother had porcelain skin. In some of the pictures I saw of her, she almost seemed gray.

My 'dad' nodded, "Sammy, we love you more than you can imagine. You're our daughter, blood related or not. Your mother is speaking the truth, we were only trying to protect you."

Danny cleared his throat, breaking the growing tension. "Sorry to interrupt, Mr. and Mrs. Manson," They didn't seem to happy about him being here. Then again, they never really liked my friends. "I was just wondering, what are you trying to protect Sam from?"

Danny was met with bitter looks.

Dad sighed, "Mr. Fenton, maybe you and Mr. Foley should leave us without daughter." Immediately I leaned closer to my friends.

"They're not leaving. Unlike you guys, they won't lie to me." Maybe that was a little cold, even for me. But you know what? They are the ones who lied to me. If they wanted to protect me they should have told me the truth.

"Sammy…" I've never seen my mother so wounded before. She looked like someone had slapped her. And I guess I did.

Part of me wanted to tell her I was sorry. Another part of me wanted to yell at her for this.

Again, I was at a cross between loving and hating the people who raised me.

She regained her composure and seemed to force herself to look at me. "Sam," I was surprise she didn't use any of those stupid baby names. "We love you. We love you so much. I know what we did was morally wrong, but we weren't sure how to bring it up."

I frowned, but listen to her explanation.

"Have you ever heard of the Titans East?"

This caught me by surprise. "Yeah, what about them?"

"The boy who calls himself Speedy…" She paused, swallowing again. I could tell this was just as hard for her as it was for me. "He's your uncle."

My eyes widen. Was this some sort joke?

"M-My uncle?"

They both nodded. "Yes. He introduced us to you." Mom struggled to smile. "Your father and I couldn't' have children of our own."

Dad nodded and continued from there, "I-I was genetically sterile, we couldn't have any kids. When Roy- I mean Speedy- showed us to you, we instantly wanted you as our child."

"And my birth parents?" I wanted to say 'real parents', but couldn't bring myself to do so. Despite all this, I still loved them, even if I wanted to hate them. I honestly found it impossible.

Once again my parents looked at each other, communicating through their eyes.

Dad spoke again. "We're not entirely sure about them, sweetheart. From what I understand, they had a mission in space that was only suppose to last for a few months. Sadly, the time in space is slower then time on Earth. Titans East lost contact with them three months after their departure."

My heart sunk, "So you don't know if they're alive?"

Mom rested her hand over mine from across the table. "Honey, we understand if you hate us. I honestly can't blame you. We should have told you the truth years ago, but no one is sure on what happened to them. They might be dead or they might be somewhere in the galaxy…" She stopped talking, probably to give me time to think this whole thing over.

"Do you want us to leave?" Dad whispered. I nodded, I needed time to think.

Without a word they exited the room. Danny and Tucker were still stationed on either side of me.

I could feel Danny rubbing my back, "Do you need some time alone?"

I shook my head and leaned close to his embrace, "Just, please…Hold me…"

His arm wrapped securely around my shoulder, lightly squeezing me close to him. "We're here, Sam. We're not leaving." I was barely conscious when I felt a pair of lips press lightly against my brow.

**AN: This almost made me cry at the end. I'm going to make this into a chapter story. I'm not sure how long it's going to be or when I'll end it, but I hope you guys like this :D Anyway, let me know what you think. Thank you guys for the support, I didn't think this story was going to get so much interest. Thank you! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

I spent the next three days alone in my room. The only people who I would let in were Danny and Tucker. They seemed to be the only ones I could actually trust. I didn't even want to see my Grandma anymore.

It was as if everything escalated. Turns out the photos Grandma showed me, when she was around my age, were photo shopped. They really wanted this to be a secret didn't they?

I was even more crossed with them. I wanted to forgive them, but at the same time I just wanted to curse them out; scream every possible swear I could think of.

I missed a whole three days of school and I could only imagine the homework that would be waiting for me when I got back.

Mom and Dad made up some excuse about me being sick with the flu, or something along those lines.

I highly doubt anyone misses me there. Tuck and Danny seem a little lost, but I know they can take care of themselves. I feel horrible for cutting school, but they said they understood.

I laid back on my bed, suddenly finding the ceiling interesting. My eyes rolled towards one of posters that my parents put up. I only kept it because it actually spoke about my independence.

'_It doesn't matter where you came from; it only matters where you go._' There was a picture of a man standing on a hill, look up at a large mountain in the distance ahead of him. He was dressed in the proper gear of a mountain climber and seemed to stare intently at the large mass of earth.

I like that saying. It makes sense. You can come from anywhere, but where you end up is what you decide.

I stared at the picture. Memorizing it's every line and curve.

I wanted answers. I needed them.

My eyes grew wider and before I knew it, I was on my feet packing my backpack with clothes, bottles of water and a few wadded up hundreds. Normally, I wouldn't hold that much cash on me, but this wasn't normal.

My heart was pounding. Adrenaline pouring through my veins, like an angry river. My whole body was shaking with the sudden rush that I didn't even think anymore. I just followed through the impulse.

When I was done, I had packed everything I would need for a long trip. Cash, clothes, water, hand cranked flashlight/radio; my friends and I use to enjoy 'camping' at least that was what we called it. We usually go into the woods and spoke to Wulf. He's a good friend who Danny worries about all the time. I don't blame him. All of us worry about him.

I made sure to pack a small tent and sleeping bag, as well as a raincoat.

The rush was slowing down now and I was finally gathering my bearings. My head felt less fuzzy and I began to realize what I was doing.

Where the heck was I suppose to go?

Why did I even start packing?

More importantly what possess me to do it?

None of this was making any sense and I was struggling to hold back the oncoming migraine that always accompanied my stress.

I need answers.

I need them like I need to breathe.

What happened to my birth parents? What forced them to go on that mission in space?

I was confused, angry and depressed. I couldn't think straight.

Once again, I found my body moving without my consent. I grabbed my cell phone that was charging on my desk and quickly dialed in the number.

After a few rings there was a click and a tired voice spoke though the line, "Hello..?

"Valerie, its Sam."

"Sam, what are you doing call me at..." I could hear her shuffling around in bed, there was a muffled curse. "It's three in the morning."

"I know," I whispered. "I'm sorry for this, but I really need your help."

"And what type of help requires you to wake me up so early?" I wasn't surprise at her piss of attitude. Val isn't a morning person.

"I'm sorry," I said again. "But, listen. I really need your help; it's the weekend so I know you don't have to worry about school."

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"You have a driver's license, right?"

"What about it?"

I swallowed my nervousness, "I need you to take me to Steel City." Maybe I was going crazy. I'm sure Valerie thought so. But I needed to get answers and from what I understand Titans East is located there. I could confront my uncle and maybe he'll give me my answers.

"You don't have to take me all the way there, just enough so I can at least catch a few busses or maybe a fairy. I'll pay you for gas and everything, just, please, help me, Val."

Silence.

My heart was pounding.

Finally she spoke, "Sam, what the heck is wrong with you?" She sounded more worried than angry. We've been getting pretty close, I actually consider her a close friend. The only reason I haven't talked to Danny about this is because he'll do everything in his powers to stop me and Tucker would obviously inform Danny, so they weren't an option.

"I just need to get there by tonight…"

It was silence on her part again. I wished I could read her mind.

"Yeah," Val yawned, "But listen, Sam. Everyone is worrying about you, and it's not just me and the two other dork. I'm talking about the teachers and your parents. You haven't been showing up lately and now you call me up and expect me to drive all the way to Steel City?"

"I know it's a lot to ask for, Val, but please understand that a lot of things are happening and I can't explain it over the phone. Heck, I'm not even sure if I can explain it in person. Just please help me out."

"Okay. Okay. I'll help, but you owe me a cheese burger and you're going to watch me eat it."

I winced at the demand. Val knew I hate seeing people eat meat. I was a vegetarian, I never eat anything with a face on it. But this was serious, and plus the fact I owe her one.

I'll redeem myself later. Probably trick Tucker into eating a tofu burger when I come back.

Wait, will I come back? I pushed those thoughts out of my head.

"Okay," I sighed, mentally preparing myself for the oncoming slaughter fest that was cooked meat. "But you can't tell Danny or Tucker about this."

"You're asking a lot out of me. Did you and your boyfriend have a fight or something?"

I glared at the phone, "Danny's not my boyfriend." Though, to be honest, I sort of wish he was.

"Keep telling yourself that."Val laughed. I allowed a smile to tug at my lips. She was a good friend.

"Thanks Val," I said, "When will you be here?"

"Five minutes, I just got into my car."

"Alright, thanks."

"No problem. And Sam?"

I paused, "Yeah?"

"Be careful. Steel City has a pretty bad reputation, but unlike our little town, it involves living villains."

"I'll keep that in mind."

We said a quick good bye. In the end everything was going to be okay. I was getting a ride and also keeping Val off Danny's back. Two things I didn't need to worry about for a bit. The question is though, what am I going to say when I meet my uncle?

**AN: I know I update fast. But I have some time on my hands and I want to get this baby on the road as soon as possible. What do you guys think should happen? I'm going to leave this up to you. Let me know :D Thank you all so much! **


	4. Chapter 4

Valerie pulled up to a Steel City local hotel. Even thought it was raining cats and dogs, it actually didn't look to bad. It should help me out for at least two, possibly three weeks. I had enough money to pay for it and lunch and dinner. If I play my cards right I should be set for at least a month. That will give me plenty of time to find my answers.

I was ready to leave, when a firm hand gripped my shoulder. Valerie was eyeing me with a serious gleam in her eyes. We hadn't talked much during the trip here. I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to talk.

"Are you sure about this, Sam?" I was caught off guard by the question. Valerie wasn't one to beat around the bush, but this wasn't what I expected. I expected her to demand answers for my sudden interest in Steel City, or why I wanted to move away so bad.

"No," I wasn't sure about anything anymore. "But I have to."

She frowned, "Can you at least tell me?" I shook my head; there was no way I could explain it to her. I could barely wrap my mind around it.

"Why not?"

"Cause, it's complicated."

Her frown deepened, "You're being complicated, Sam. Danny and Tuck are going to worry sick about you."

"That's why you're not going to tell them, right?"

"Yeah, but can you at least give me part of the reason. That way I don't have to waste nights staying up worrying about you."

I sighed. I had to give it to her, I still owe her this. "Let's just say I need to get in touch with a distant relative." Honestly he wasn't technically distant, but considering I've never met the guy, I guess he sort of counts.

"Well, what do you want me to say to Danny and Tuck?"

I chewed my bottom lip. What should she say? "Just tell them that I have a lot on my mind and I just need some time to myself."

"They're not going to buy it, you know."

"I know, but it'll keep them busy for a bit and hopefully things will work out."

Val sighed, "I hope for your sake they do, Sam. You're really scaring me with this sudden impulse thing."

I pulled her into a hug. It wasn't just to reassure her, but to reassure myself. What was happening was real and I needed to stay strong. "I promise to call you and let you know if I'm okay."

She snickered, "You better, girl. Or I'm going to force you to sit down and watch Tuck eat a whole raw Nasty Burger."

I shivered at the thought. She really knew me well. "Thanks for everything, Val."

She gave me another quick hug, "Good luck."

I needed all the luck I could get. I shrugged my backpack over my shoulders and quickly made a mad dash through the pouring rain. My body was somewhat damp when I made it to the entrance, I wanted to wave good bye to Val, but sadly, she was gone.

Sighing, I headed inside the building and checked in to one of the cheaper rooms. It was a one bed room with a window that over looked the city. Not bad for $38 dollars a night. I placed my bag on one of the coffee brown dressers and began to sort through various articles of clothes.

I pulled out my laptop, something Val suggested I take with me. I honestly didn't see any reason in bringing it, but she said she wanted to contact me with emails just in case. I guess it was a good idea.

I decided to do some research on Titans East, just to get a better glimpse on what I'm about to face. So far, my research said there were at least five members.

Bumblebee, Aqualad, Mas y Menos and, of course my Uncle Roy, better known as Speedy.

I observed a few pictures of him and was surprise to find that he and my mom actually look related. They both had the same red hair, but thanks to his mask, I couldn't see his eyes. I'm going to guess that they're blue.

I sighed and closed the computer, before setting myself up for bed. I better get as much sleep as I can. I get the feeling tomorrow's going to be a long day.

**AN:R&R Please and let me know what you think. I'm going to see about updating every day, but I can't make any promises, so I'll try. Thank you guys for all the support of this story, and yes, I know this is a crossover, however I'm too much of a lazy slacker to make it so XD Love you guys, hope you enjoy it! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

I struggled to open my eyes. For a second everything was blurry; colors mixed together in odd swirls and hues. I reached to wipe the sleep away, hoping to clear my vision a little. When that was done, I forced my aching body to sit up, stretching luxuriously.

Everything was different. This didn't look like my room. The walls were painted a creamy color, the curtains white and all the dressers dirt brown color.

"Ugh! Don't tell me my parents tried to change my room again!" I grumbled, marching towards the white curtains,I was about to yank them down when I caught a glimpse outside.

This defiantly wasn't Amity Park; I didn't recognize anyone down below. The buildings were different too. For a second I thought that I was kidnap by some crazy ghost again.

What type of ghost would take someone to a freaking hotel room?

My thoughts were interrupted by my cell phone ringing, a dark cemetery chime. Tucker always thought it was creepy, that's why I like it.

I picked up the device and answered it. "Hello?"

"Sam! Where the fuck are you!"

My heart stopped at the sudden voice, "Danny?"

"Yeah, it's Danny! Where are you?" He sounded pissed.

Everything came rushing back; the truth about my family, my call to Val and out trip here to Steel City.

"Sam? Are you still there? You better not hang up on me! I'm already pissed as it is."

"I can tell," I mumbled dryly. "Look, Danny, everything is okay. I'm fine. You don't need to worry."

"I have every reason to worry!" He shouted. Man, dramatic much? "You left in the middle of the night. No one knew where you were, not even Val!"

So she kept he promise. Good.

"You almost gave your parents a heart attack! Do you have any idea how much your mom has cried in the past twenty-four hours?"

My heart sank at the news. Last night I wasn't thinking straight. The emotional rollercoaster took me on one impressive ride and left me dazed and confused. I was only acting on impulse, not thinking of the consequences of my actions.

"Danny, I-" He immediately cut me off, not that I knew what I was going to say. Don't hate me. I'm going through a rough time. Man, those sounded stupid to say, but it's true. I'm sorry for not thinking any of this through. That would have probably pissed him off even more.

"Sam, just stop. Just stop. You need to come home. I know you're going through something big right now, but we'll be here to help you. Running away isn't the answer to any of this."

I chewed my lip. Was I running away? Technically yes I was, but I was only looking for answers. I will return home once everything settles down. To be honest I never thought past that. What will happen when I return?

"I'm sorry, Danny, I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" He sounded broken; it hurt me to hear his pained voice.

"I just can't, I need my answers. I'll be back, you just continue your life, okay." There was no way I was going to get him involved. This was my life and my demons. I was going to face them head on. Sam Manson doesn't back down. Ever.

"Sam, please," it bothered me to hear him like this. Danny was a tough guy, maybe not in school, but when he's hunting ghosts and saving lives, he's the type of person that a lot of people look up too.

"I'm sorry." I couldn't listen to him anymore.

"Sam. Sam! Don't' hang up the phone! Don't you dare-" I clicked the off button and shut down my phone. I'm pretty sure he'll be trying to call later. It surprised me that no one tried to call earlier, but I guess since my cell needed immediate charging, they couldn't reach me.

I'm grateful for that.

I glanced out the window again and sighed. It's time to get some stuff done.

…

I had been walking for hours now. I made sure to memorize the hotel address incase I got lost along the way. So far, I was on 'Pickles Street' heading west, at least that's form what I can tell by the sun. Me and my friends picked up a thing or two when we started ghost hunting, such as knowing our directions. The sun always sets in the East and rises in the West. Right now it was nearing it's highest point.

Damn.

There had to be another way of finding these guys. I asked around, but it's like they just as lost as I am. Then again, what types of super heroes give out their address? The ones who actually like being stalked by crazy fans?

"Hey kid!" I stopped and turned to the owner of the voice. Were they talking to me?

A few police officers began to crowd around me. What the heck did I do?

"Sir, we found Ms. Manson." One of the said into a walkie talkie, his dark eyes never leaving mine.

A voice surrounded by white noise came in reply. From what I can tell, he was giving them the 'okay' to bring me in. The officer nodded in understanding and offered his hand to me.

"Ms. Mason, I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us." There was no way I'm going with them. I may not be close, but I'm close enough to finding the truth.

I shook my head. They came closer, encircling me with their large built.

"Ms. Manson, you don't have a choice. You're considered a runaway and it's our job to get you home safely." He moved closer, resting a hand on my shoulder. "Please corporate with us. We're only doing what we think is best for your well being."

My well being?

These guys don't give a damn about my well being! None of them do!

I have to get out of here, fast.

I suddenly took interest in the floor; I can't believe I'm doing this.

"Ms. Manson?"

"Sorry to do this to you." I whispered. Before the cop could question what I was talking about, I swung my fist, knocking him to the ground. Years of ghost hunting has paid off well.

The other cops were shocked and I took my chance, high tailing it out of there.

"Ms. Mason! Stop!" I didn't listen to them, I just kept running. I can hear their heavy boots clapping against the concrete sidewalk. They were getting closer. I pushed every ounce of energy into my feet, struggling to stay ahead.

"Ms. Manson!"

I made a sharp left at the corner of a local shop. Then a right. I need to get these pigs off my back.

I have no idea where I'm going or where I'll end up at. In all honestly I don't care. I just need to keep moving!

The clapping of their heels was fading away in the background noise. I stole a peak over my shoulder, I was in the clear.

Suddenly the world jumped above me in a quick blur of color.

Below I could see the sea. Waves climbing up the cliff and sliding back down. My body froze, all I could do was watch and the ocean waters came up to meet me half way.

It was like I fell through a sheet of ice. My eyes were shut tightly too keep the salt out, I tried to move, but it was as if I were dead weight. Maybe that's what I am, dead.

My lungs felt like they were on fire. They screamed for air, I tried to swim up towards the surface, but I was moving to slow! Water started to pool into my nose and mouth! I coughed and struggled to find the surface.

The heat in my lungs suddenly cooled down. Yet, I could still feel my hunger for oxygen. Am I going to die? Or am I already dead?

I felt tired. I could just fall asleep at the comforting rock of the ocean's current. It soothed me, made me feel at peace.

I forced my eyes to open. Was I going to see some sort of light at the end of a tunnel?

No.

I just saw the ocean's inner being. The world around me was so peaceful, not a care in the world. I could see fish swimming by. Sea weeds danced with the gentle movement of the water. And a man in a blue suit swimming towards me.

Wait, what?

I squinted my eyes. Yeah, that defiantly was a man. His black was combed back behind him with the force of his swimming.

I struggled to remain awake. It was becoming more and more difficult for me. I wanted to watch him. He was defiantly older than me. As he came closer I could see some wrinkles under his eyes, as well as some white in his ink air.

His arm wrapped securely around my middle; I could feel him tucking me up with him, possibly to the surface. My body still refused to move. It felt like my limbs were made of heavy bags of sand.

I closed my eyes. I just want to sleep.

**AN: I know, I know this isn't very good, but I promise to add more tomorrow :D It's Father's Day so I'm going to spend time with my dad. Hope you have a happy Father's Day! :D R&R Please! **


	6. Chapter 6

"-Ella esta bien?"

"No se, Menos. Ella se ve muy palida.

What were those voices? It sounded like they were speaking Spanish. I've taken a few Spanish classes in my sophomore year, but didn't really keep up with it. My ghost hunting got in the way of my homework and to be honest I never liked taking that class. The only reason I did was so my mom would drop the restraining order against Danny.

I groaned at the wave of pain washing over me. Most of my body was beyond sore. If felt like I had swam a mile and my body was now paying the price.

"Creco que se esta despertando!"

"Tomare Speedy!"

The first thing I saw was an older teen. He was wearing some sort of white jump suit with black and red design and yellow goggles that covered the upper half of his face. I frowned at the negative signs on his chest and ears.

Another one came in, his outfit was almost identical, but instead of a minus symbol, his had a plus. Negative and positive?

"Mira, mira! Esta despietra!" The second twin shouted. Behind him came an older man, mostly clad in red.

I felt my eyes widen, he defiantly looked like Mom. I could see the resemblance clearly now, heck they ever look the same age.

"Uncle Speedy," I breathed. So this was the guy who gave me to Mom and Dad. The man who might have my answers about my biological parents.

He raised an eye brow, "Uncle?" I guess he doesn't recognize me. Then again, I've never seen this man before, so I'm only guess it's mutual for him.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "I'm the girl you gave to the Mansons." I honestly never meant to be so blunt, but it was better then just beating around the bush and getting nowhere.

If possible the mask he wore stretch wider with his eyes, "Samantha…?"

"Just Sam," I said with a small chuckle. I hope the awkwardness will wear off soon. "I hate being called Samantha."

His jaw worked silently, but no words escaped. He looked like a gasping fish. The twins came to his sides, waving their hands in front of his face.

When he didn't change, the twins both shrugged. "Cree usted que esta loco?" Said the minus twin.

"Yo no 'se, pero le debria despetar a salir de esto." They both nodded to each other, grinning almost evilly. The twin with the positive sign pulled his hand back and slapped my uncle across the face. Then the siblings grabbed hands and high tailed it out of there.

Wow, I didn't think they could move so fast.

I refocused on my uncle who was rubbing the pain out of his cheek, regaining his composure. His lips were pulled down in a frown. "How did you get here?"

"I had a friend drive me."

He shook his head, "No, I mean how did you find your way to the tower? How did you end up in the freaking ocean. You almost got killed! If Aqualad hadn't saved you then you would have literally been fish food!"

I may not have met this man before, but his shouting actually made me feel a sudden wave of guilt. I thought back to what had happened and to be honestly I can explain it. It just seems so sudden.

I had been running from the police. One minute I was in Steel City, then the next I was falling into the ocean. There was no way I could have just walked over a cliff, there should have been some sort of block to keep people from falling off right?

I would assume so, but how did I even end up in the ocean? I just wanted to get away from the police.

My stomach twisted into unfriendly knots. Did I teleport myself? How? I wasn't even sure if I had powers. If I was the daughter of Raven and Beast boy, would I have super powers like them?

Once again, none of this was making any sense.

"I honestly don't know." I shrugged. "I was only hoping you would have answers."

He just stared at me like I was crazy. Maybe I am. I've been under so much stress it's not even funny. I wouldn't be surprised if I was as crazy as the ghosts we fight on a daily basis.

"When did you find out about your real parents?"

I shrugged, "A few days ago. Look, I don't want to waste your time and I know that this was probably a really stupid idea. I'll be honest with you, I have no clue what is pushing me to do this, but I want some answers."

"And you expect me to answer them?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I was hoping you could lead me to where they are. I just want to know what happened. Why did my real parents leave, why didn't anyone tell me I was adopted or that you're actually my uncle? Those are some of the questions I want answered."

He frowned and shook his head, "This is ridiculous. You ran away form home, just because you want answers?"

I was getting annoyed too. "Look, you can be pissy all you want, I honestly don't give a fuck. I've already done enough damage as it is with my family and I'm not going back to face the consequences until I know it's worth it."

His expression softens, "You're just as stubborn as your mother."

"Which mother?"

He sighed with a weak smile, "Well, I guess you deserve some answer, but I always thought my sister would have told you by now."

"So you guys are siblings." I smiled; at least they didn't lie to me about that.

"Actually we're twins." My eyes widen. Speedy was Mom's twin brother?

"Listen closely, Sam," he began."This might get a little complicated." It was hard not to snort at that comment. My whole life is complicated, even before I found out I was adopted.

"The Titans had to leave for a mission in space," He began."Your parents placed you in my care. It was only suppose to take a few days, but that soon escalated into months.

"We had our hands tied, between trying to take care of you and protecting our home. Another month passed and we lost contact with them. None of us were sure what had happened; we tried waiting, but after three months passed, we realize that they might not ever come back."

My stomach twisted into more knots. I could hear my heart pounding like a drum.

"None of us where sure what to do. We wanted to keep you here, just in case they returned, but at the same time we didn't have the ability to take care of you and still be heroes."

I swear he looked ready to cry.

"Bumblebee thought it would be best for you to live in a normal environment, where you won't have to worry about getting hunted and killed by our enemies, or those of your parents. I was the one who suggested you stay with my sister and her husband. They always wanted a child and a little girl to call their own would make them happy."

"What about my powers?" I couldn't keep myself from asking.

"Your mother sealed them with in you," He sighed. "She didn't want you to go out of control while you were so young. But she said that over time the spell will break as you get older and more focused with your emotions."

I immediately concluded, "So, I have my mother's powers?"

Speedy nodded, "Yes, as far as we could tell you did, but you were only a baby. It might have changed over the years."

"So that means I'm probably going to unlock them soon. Right?" It was a scary thought. A week ago, I didn't even know I had powers. This was becoming a lot to take in.

"Yes, possibly," He answered.

In other words, teleportation might not be the only power I might have.

**Translation:**

**-she okay?**

**I don't know, Menos. She looks pretty pale.**

**I think she's waking up!**

**I'll grab Speedy!**

**Look, look. She's awake!**

**Do you think he's crazy?**

**I don't know, but we should wake him out of this.**

**AN: I'm not very fluent in Spanish, I only know a few words and that's about it. I got the translations from Google, so please don't be angry with me on this. I kind of feel I went a little fast with this chapter and I'm sorry if I did. **

**Anyways, if you don't like this story or see any problems with it, please leave it in the reviews. I respect everyone's opinion, but please don't flame. I know I'm not the greatest writer in the world, but that's the reason we practice on Fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy this :D Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

The doors hissed open revealing a room that had long been abandoned. A wave of old air rushed passed us making my nose itch. Before I knew it I was sneezing up a storm.

"Yeah, this place hasn't been used in years." Uncle Speedy said. We stepped inside after adjusting to the old air.

I'm surprise he and the others were willing to take me here. After my talk with my uncle, I asked him if it were possible to visit Titans Tower. He was hesitant about it at first, but decided it would be best for me to visit 'my family roots' as he called it.

The place was covered in dust and cobwebs, it reminded me of the haunted houses we go to on Halloween, only instead of props sold from the store, this was all real. I like it.

We entered what I guessed was the living room. There was a wide, curved couch stationed in front of a huge flat screen. A game console, still plugged in its settings, was just waiting to be played. I picked up an old gray case of one of the games, taking a closer inspection. 'Smash Monkeys 4', they don't make these anymore. The company sold out years ago.

My body tensed up when I felt a drop in temperature. I looked around before setting the game back in its respective place.

"Hey Uncle Speedy," I called. "Why did they go on that mission anyways?"

My uncle, who was currently looking around the shelves, shrugged. "As far as I know they were trying to track down some villain. I think his name was Slade."

That name gave me chills. The air felt even colder, goose bumps rose across my skin. I really wish I brought a jacket, but I didn't think it could get so chilly. Could it?

"I'm guessing Slade was one of their enemies, huh?"

He nodded, "From what I remember, he was the guy that Robin couldn't catch. The villian actually drove the guy crazy at some point. Robin made it his life mission to stop him once and for all. I'm not surprise he would go out into space to stop him."

That made sense. It reminds me of Danny and his alternate evil self, Dan.

"Hey Sam, I'm going to go check the other rooms, see if I can get the power to turn on. You okay waiting here?"

I nodded, "Sure, Uncle Speedy, I'm just going to search around a little."

"Alright, call if you need something." He pride open a pair of twin metal doors and slipped inside the dark hallway.

I listen as his footsteps slowly faded away before shaking my head. I should have known from the start. "Okay, Danny, you can show yourself now."

The cold that surrounded me seemed to pause, as if it were holding its breath, or should I say, his breath.

The air shifted and Danny became visible. His shocked face proves he didn't expect me to notice him. "How did you know I was here?"

It was hard not to roll my eyes, "Your ghost half always makes the room colder. Now, what are you doing here, heck how did you find this place?"

He gave a half hearted chuckle, scratching the back of his head, "Tucker did some hacking and found this place," His tone suddenly became serious. "I'm worried about you, Sam. All of us are and who the heck is that guy?" I swear I sense a hint of jealously, but that's probably his protective instinct.

"Weren't you paying attention? He's my uncle." Danny raised an eyebrow, "Speedy is your uncle? How the heck is he related to you?"

"He's my mom's twin brother."

"I didn't know your mom had a twin."

"Neither did I until yesterday." It was hard not to smile at Danny's bewildered face. It was cute, but I wasn't going to admit that out loud.

My best friend sighed, "Look, Sam, you really need to go home. Your parents are looking for you."

"I noticed." How the heck could I forget about the stupid police chasing me? I had almost gotten myself killed for running and the whole powers thing. There was more to myself than I realized.

"They're worried about you, Sam. I'm worried. You really need to come home."

His plea pulled my heart strings. Danny was the only one able to do that, and I think he knew it. On some level.

"Look, Danny, I-" We were cut when my uncle rolled through the door, coming to his knee, bow and arrow in hand, aiming at Danny's head.

"Who the fuck are you!"

**AN: Sorry for the late update. I was having a busy day and I'll probably have one tomorrow, so either I will update later tomorrow or Thursday. I hope you guys like this chap :D I'm really looking forward to writing the next one! Thank you guys for the awesome reviews! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

I immediately jumped in front of Danny, holding my hands up in surrender. Uncle Speedy growled, "Move out of the way, Sam!"

"Uncle Speedy, it's okay, he's my friend!" I cried desperately. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Danny's eyes flashing a deep green color. That was never a good sign.

My uncle frowned and reluctantly stood from his kneeling position. He lowered his weapons, but still held them in hand, as if waiting for Danny to mess up. "Who is he?"

"He's my friend Danny; he just wanted to make sure I was okay." I stepped aside resting a hand on my friend's shoulder, with a confident smile. Uncle Speedy is protective; I have to prove that Danny wouldn't hurt me.

Uncle Speedy frowned, "How did he find this place? More importantly, how did he get in? You need to know a code in order to enter."

I didn't know how to answer him without giving away Danny's hero identity. Maybe I could say he's a hacker or something. Would Speedy buy that? I kind of doubt it, he might actually think of Danny as even more of a threat than before.

"Um…" I had a zillion excuses, some believable some not so believable, and yet none of them escaped my tongue.

Danny held up his hand, signaling me to not speak. I'm not sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

All rational thought escaped me when twin white rings materialized around Danny's waist. They split apart one rolling up and the other going down, in its place was the local Amity Park hero: Danny Phantom.

**AN: I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I've had a pretty busy day. Hope you guys like this and I'm sorry if this seemed very fast for, but I promise everything will make sense in the next chapter :D Hope you guys like this and thank you all for reviewing! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

"Danny, what are you doing?" I hissed. First he comes here unannounced, then he transformers into his hero persona! What is going through his mind!

"Relax," He said. "I know what I'm doing. Just trust me. You do trust me don't you, Sam?"

It was impossible for me not to. Danny has been by my side years. I trust him with my life, but this is going beyond crazy. Maybe his ghost half is finally taking over?

Uncle Speedy raised an eye brow and to my surprise he puts the rest of his weapons away. Danny relaxes some. That's good right?

"You're Danny Phantom?"My uncle asks. Danny nodded, "The one and only."

I wasn't sure on what to make of this, just what the heck is going on? "Danny, you better know what you're doing." I warned.

He only smiled, "I'm not as clueless as everyone thinks." Oh, trust me, he's clueless. Danny returns his attention back to my uncle, his expression unreadable.

My uncle sighed, "I'm sorry for threatening you. For a second I thought you were some type of intruder, wanting to harm my niece."

Danny smiled, "Trust me, I wouldn't dream of hurting her. She's more important to me then you can imagine."'

"Oh?" Uncle Speedy raised an eye brow at us. I can see the wheels turning in his head.

"It's not like that!" I quickly explained. "Danny and I are just friends." I hated to say it, but it's true. Danny and I are only friends and friends don't date unless they're willing to put their friendship on the line. I know I'm a risk taker, but I'll never risk my relationship with Danny. He and Tuck are one of the few people who actually understand my individuality.

"Yeah…" Danny sighed, "Just friends." I swear I could see disappointment in his eyes. Nah, it's probably the trick of the light, or lack of. Danny doesn't have that type of feelings for me. He digs that shallow witch, Paulina.

"Anyways," it was time to change the subject. I turned to face Danny who gave me his undivided attention. "I'm not leaving until I get my answers."

He frowned, "Sam, everyone is worried sick about you."

"I know that, but I still need to know where-" My voice was cut off by a high pitch beeping noise coming from Uncle Speedy's communicator.

He answered it, "Speedy here."

"Speedy," It was Bumblebee. "We need you and Sam here promto."

"What's the matter?"

"We're picking up an unidentified signal that just passed Jupiter and is heading straight for us."

Uncle Speedy grew concerned, "Do you have any visual on it?"

"Sort of, it seems to be a small ship."

My heart pounded. Could it be?

"Do you think it's the Titans?" Uncle Speedy's voice was laced with a hint of hope.

"No. We would have known, its alien that's for sure."

"Do you think it's the Gordanians, again?"

I raised an eyebrow at that. Gordanians? What are those?

"We're not sure, but you need to get down here, Speedy. We need to know if they have hostile intentions towards Earth or not."

Uncle Speedy sighed, "Alright, we're pretty much done here. I'll see you guys at the tower. Speedy out."

My uncle returned his gaze to me and Danny, his expression was almost disappointed looking. I guess I wasn't the only one hoping the ship had the Titans in it. Well, maybe, hopefully we'll find them. If not, then I guess I'll just have to learn as much as I can about them.

One thing I learned while ghost fighting is that you should always make use of the situation. Even if everything is lost, you still have a chance to at least get somewhere worthwhile.

"So, what exactly is going on?" Danny decided to finally break the silence. Uncle Speedy took a minute to process his thoughts. "Well, you two are coming with me. We might need some help with these aliens, in case their hostile."

Danny grinned like a child on Christmas. He had always wanted to become an astronaut and this was possibly the closest chance he might get. 

"Did you hear that, Sam?" He was a little close to my face, but I guess he was overly excited.

"What the part about the aliens? Nope that doesn't ring a bell." I laughed. Danny rolled his eyes in obvious amusement. Even in situations like this, we always find a reason to mess around.

Not in that way, you perve.

"Alright you two, it's time to go. I-" Uncle Speedy was cut off by rusting from the floor above us.

There was something else in the Tower.

**AN: Okay, I'm sorry for the late updates, but as I said before I've been pretty busy. **

**Anyways, I'm going to through in a little contest. The first person to guess what's upstairs in the tower gets to decided on how Sam or if Sam meets her parents. Basically, you decided how this story ends. Here are some of the rules.**

**You have to have an account on Fanfic. I'm sorry, but there is no way I can talk to anyone if they don't have an account.**

**You can only answer once. If you want to review, that's fine in fact I love reading reviews, but everyone can only answer once.**

**No Mary Sues. If you do win and want to add your OC, that's fine, but they can't be a Mary Sue. They can have some perks such as their really good at hacking, but they also need something that balances them and makes them seem more realistic. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I can't wait to hear your answers. :D Until tomorrow my friends. Thank you! **


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone froze, listening closely to the rustling noise coming from above. Something else was there and it didn't sound too happy.

"Danny, you're with me. Sam, you stay here." I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts my uncle's voice.

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me," he said. "Stay here. We'll check it out."

Of course I was pissed. "So in other words I'm just going to stand on the side lines, like a damsel in distress?"

He shook his head, "No, it's for your own safety."

At that moment, Danny raised his finger. "Um, actually, I think Sam could help us out a lot."

I love that guy.

"She's helped me out on almost every ghost hunt I've had. Not to mention, I've seen her take down a saber tooth ghost tiger with her bare hands. If that doesn't prove she's tough, I don't' know what does." Danny winked at me.

Uncle Speedy only stared, his expression was unreadable. I wasn't sure if he was shocked or angry that Danny allowed me to help him ghost hunt.

Finally, my uncle sighed, "Alright, she can come along, but you have to be careful. Both of you." We nodded.

Me and my uncle took hold of Danny's arms as he turned us intangible and fazed through the ceiling; heading up to the second floor.

It was even darker than the first. I could barely see. Luckily, Danny used his ectoblasts as a light source.

"You two do realize that we're going to have an interesting talk about Sam's contribution to your hero work. Right?" Uncle Speedy said.

Damn, protective much?

Danny scratched the back of his head. He always does this whenever he's nervous or embarrassed. I think it's kind of both.

The three of us stopped when the rustling noise returned louder than before. My heart was ready to explode and multiple different scenarios raced through my head.

What could it be? Was it my parents? Probably not, but with my luck it could happen. It might be some villain, searching for the Titan's weakness or maybe just a homeless guy looking for a place to live in. Anything this moment is possible.

The noise was coming from inside one of the rooms. Uncle Speed gave us a fare warning to be prepared for whatever might jump out of that door. He prided open the metal door, it whined at the force before giving in.

The inside of the room made me want to barf. It was covered in pink. Pink walls, pink bed, pink EVERYTHING! I forced myself to endure it.

Ignoring the monstrosities that even my own mother might find a little too much of one color, I examine the area. The room was extremely neat and tidy. The only problem was all the dust that had covered everything, but even that seemed like it wouldn't disturb the well kept room.

The only thing that stuck out of place was the curtains. They seemed to have been ripped off their rings. Only a small piece of fabric remained.

I wonder what happened to them.

I let out a scream when something started touching my ankle. Looking down I was met with a giant grub, purring!

A pair of arms reached and lifted me into the air. Danny must have heard my screaming and acted on impulse. Uncle Speedy was still on the ground, eyeing the thing with his bow and arrow aimed at it. I stared at the creature. The heck was that thing?

'_Friend?_' I blinked and turned to Danny. "Did you say something?" He gave me an odd look before shaking his head. "No, why?"

'_Friend here for Silky? Silky, need friend.'_ I returned my attention to the worm-like-thing. Was it talking to me?

"Hey, Danny, is it me or did it just talk?" Once again, I was met with another odd look. "What are you talking about, Sam. It didn't say anything."

He has to be joking. Right? I mean there is no way I could be the only one whose hearing this. Right?

'_Friend?'_ The creature was staring at me, as if waiting for a response. I have to admit, it's kind of cute. In a creepy, sort of, way.

"Danny, put me down." I need to understand this more. How come it's talking to me?

"And leave you with that thing, I don't' think so." His hold around me tightened. If this was a different situation, I might have blushed up a storm, but right now I need to better understand what's happening to me.

"Just put me down. I promise I'll be fine." I gave him my famous stern look. The one he could never ignore. Tucker claimed it could level cities.

Danny sighed, "Just, please, be careful." He lowered me to the ground and seemed reluctant about letting me go. I easily slipped from his grasp approaching the worm. From what I could tell, Uncle Speedy was still trying to determine if this thing was a threat or not.

"Sam, what are you doing?" He hissed.

"Just trust me." I kneeled in front of the worm. Whatever it was, I don't think it was a threat. In fact it actually looked happy to see us.

'_Friend?'_ I have no idea how its voice is entering my head, but I honestly don't care. I just nodded.

"Yes, I'm friend. Who are you?" I ignored the others freaked out looks.

'_Me, Silky,'_ it purred, leaning forward to nuzzling my outstretched hand. I couldn't but smile.

'_You smell familiar,'_ it said. _'Smell like dark friend.'_

"Dark friend?" He, she, it or whatever it was, nodded._ 'Yes, dark friend. She is mommy's friend and she's really nice when you get to know her.'_

"And who's your mommy?"

'_Starfire. She's a good mommy. She took care of Silky when the bad man tried to take Silky away.'_ I nodded. In all honestly I didn't understand most of what Silky was saying. The only thing I could make out was that his 'mommy' was indeed Starfire, a member of the Teen Titans and the 'dark friend,' I think might actually be my mom.

Wow, I just conversed with a freaking alien larva. Now I've seen everything!

"Sam?" I moved my attention towards Danny and my uncle. I can only imagine what they're thinking. "He says his name is Silky, Starfire's pet."

"That's their pet!" Danny shouted.

Uncle Speedy on the other hand didn't seem as shocked. "You know, I remember the Titans mentioning a thing they called a Silky. He's their pet and mascot."

"So I'm guessing you've never seen him before, huh?" My uncle shrugged. "To be honest we didn't visit them very often. So, no I didn't. How did you know its' name?"

I chewed my lip again and shrugged. "He talked to me. I don't know how, but it's like he was speaking into my head. Does that make sense?"

Danny just stared as if I were crazy, he looked ready to comment, but was cut off by my uncle.

"It's possibly your powers. They're developing more rapidly, I'm guessing."

"Wait, Sam has powers?" Danny stared at me with a flabbergasted look. "And you never told me?"

"She didn't' know about them until recently." Uncle Speedy explained. "I'm guessing they're getting stronger by the day."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked. I somehow felt a little scared of my own abilities, but who wouldn't? Danny was scared of his powers when he first got them. Now that I understood what he went through, I can understand why.

"Both," Uncle Speedy answered. He patted Silky's head with a small smile on his face. "I guess we need to take this little guy with us."

'Home?' Silky asked, almost hopefully. I smiled and nodded.

"So, let me get this straight," Danny began. "The freaking worm alien was the cause of the ruckus we heard?"

"Yeah, I guess he was." I said. "But it makes me wonder how the heck did he survive all these years on his own?"

My answer came when Silky burped up a pink fabric.

"Well, that explains what happened to the curtains."

**AN: The contest of over! Superheronerd99, answered the question correctly. It was Silky. :D The next three or four chapters will be the final ones and we'll see if Sam ever gets to meet her parents.**

**I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes or misspellings. I hope you guys enjoy this and please let me know what you think in the review! :D Thank you for the support!**


	11. Chapter 11

There was a little red dot in the distant sky. Pretty soon, that dot got bigger and bigger as it approached Earth's orbit. Danny grabbed my hand, squeezing it reassuringly. I gave him a weak smile. What would I do without him?

Engines screamed to life as the ship lowered itself onto the blankets of sand. We were in the northern part of the Sarinia Desert, the place was like a sauna . Beats of sweat raced down my face, I probably would have died from heat exhaustion if it wasn't for Danny's ice powers. Again, what would I do without him?

"Danny, you stay with Sam." Uncle Speedy commanded. What's with him? I know he's protective, but this is ridiculous.

"Hey, I'm not made of porcelain, so stop treating me like I'm some glass doll." I hated being treated like a weak little girl. I'm anything but weak.

Danny's hand squeezed tighter. "Sam, please, I know you're not weak, but we can't let them hurt you." He sounded extremely worried. Now he knows how I feel when he goes into battle. I always feel helpless, but now since I'm slowly developing my powers I can actually make a difference.

"Danny, I'm a lot stronger than you think." I said, squeezing his hand back. "You don't have to constantly worry about me."

"Yes I do," He said. "If something happen to you, I don't' know if I can forgive myself." He turned around to face me, taking firm hold of my shoulders so I could look him straight in the eye. "Sam, I've wanted to tell you this for months now. I know it's probably one of the stupidest times, but I don't care. I'm not that clueless guy anymore. Sam, I lov-"

The ship opened fire.

**AN: Sorry for making this extremely short, but we're going to have a graduation party and I don't' want to miss it :D Thank you guys for all the awesome reviews and favs. I hope you continue reading on what happens in the next few chapters. Hope you have an awesome weekend! **


	12. Chapter 12

The ship opened fire.

I didn't have time to process what was going on. For a second, my brain was doing a full loop on this, and then I realized I was no longer on the ground, but in the air, with Danny. We were flying off somewhere away from the battle.

My breath caught in my throat. "Danny! What are you doing!" I stared to move, to try to make him let us down.

"I need to get you somewhere safe, Sam." He said urgently. Once again, everyone was treating me like a stupid doll.

"No! We have to go back!" I struggled against his grasp. Twisting around, trying to make him let me go. I even went so far as to start punching my fists against his chest. I know Danny could handle it, he's had worse wounds.

"Sam, stop it!" I've never seen him so angry before. "I'm not letting you go again. Last time I did I didn't think I would ever see you."

"Danny, there are more important stuff to worry about!" My fear for my family and friends, was overwhelming me. I have to help. I'm tired of being a stupid damsel in distress. I have to help, even if I die, at least I could have made a fucking difference!

"Sam! Stop it!" I continued to thrash in my friend's hold; pushing against him, hitting his chest; anything to let me go!

The air shifted and a wave of dark energy exploded in Danny's face forcing him to jump back. In a sudden wave of déjà vu I was falling fast to the ground.

"Sam!" Danny swooped down, struggling to catch up to me. I dared myself to peak at the rising sand; it was coming up faster than him.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. I'm really starting to hate my life and especially my stupid luck.

The impact never came.

I dared to peak; cracking open an eye. My face was only a few inches from the sand. I looked up, expecting to see Danny holding me, but he was hovering a few feet above. His eyes were the size of dinner plates and his was gapping like a fish.

Taking the chance I was moved too slowly lower my feet. I don't know what's going on, but with my bad luck I might end up teleporting to a black hole.

"I'm sorry, Danny, "I called up to him. He was still in shock. "I have to do this!" My heart was pounding for multiple different reasons, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I need to get moving while I still have a shot. I have to make a difference. I'm tired of standing on the sidelines like some stupid girl waiting for her hero to save her. I'm not like that and I'm not going to wait.

I ran right back to the ship.

"Sam!" I guess Danny finally snapped out of his dumbfound trance. It doesn't matter, I can't stop. I have to keep moving.

Images of my friends flashed through my mind. Our adventures and memorable times, both good and bad almost made me cry. What would happen if I die? How would they react? There isn't a guarantee that I'm actually going to make it. This isn't a ghost battle; it's a war between Earth and humans. Wars kill and I might end up being one of the many to not make it.

With that final thought I twist my head around to face Danny, but still kept on running. He was flying towards me a panic look on his face.

"I love you!" His panic look shifted a bewildered one. I didn't wait for a reply. I just followed my instinct. I closed my eyes and focus on where I wanted to be. If it worked with Titans East it should work with the aliens.

I teleported back into battle.

**AN: Wow, that was a twist wasn't it? :D Hope you guys like this. I know it seems kind of cliché, but I'm happy for this chapter. Let me know what you think. The ending is almost here and I can't wait to write it! I'm so excited. I would tell you what it is, but I'm not the type to spoil stuff XD.**


	13. Chapter 13

In a flash of light, I was back in the heat of the battle. My body froze at the sight of giant, green lizards rampaging out of their ship. They were largely built, clad in heavy metal armor; the same kind I've seen in Greek warriors from Pandora's kingdom.

They charge through the sand in a bulk of pure rage, red eyes glowed with their inner fire, making them seem even more menacing then before.

I was scared, but there was no way I was going to back down now. I had promise myself I wouldn't become some stupid damsel in distress. I was stronger than most girls, who would immediately run away hoping their hero would save them.

"Sam, look out!" A beast tackled me to the ground, his sharp jaws snapped towards my neck. I screamed, struggling to push him off. The angry lizard released a painful cry before falling over. I was yanked by my wrist and met with an angry uncle.

"Sam, what the fuck are you doing here?" He snarled. I've never seen him so angry before. "I'm here to help."

He frowned, "Where's Danny, he was suppose to take you somewhere safe." My lips curled into a frown. "I teleported back here. I have to help, Uncle Speedy."

He seemed surprise at first, but shoved it aside. "What you need is to get to safety. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you."

"Jeeze, you sound like Danny."

"Well at least he seems to know what he's doing."

"I can take care of myself!"

"You didn't just a minute ago!"

"I was unprepared!"

"You don't even have full control f your powers! How are going to help us if you don't know what you're doing!"

"I'm a fast learner, I can fight!"

Our argument was interrupted by Bumblebee. "Hey, guys, I hate to interrupt the family meeting, but if you hadn't notice we're in the middle of a war for Earth!"

Me and my uncle pointed at each other shouted that it was the other's fault.

Bumblebee rolled her eyes, "I don't' care whose fault it is, you two need to-Speedy, look out!" Another lizard was ready to attack him. Instinct took over, black energy sprayed form my hands, knocking the lizard to the ground.

My uncle gawked at me and I couldn't help but smirk. "See? I told you." He was about to comment when more of those bastards came out.

Time for some practice.

Everything seemed to go by fast. We worked as a team, attacking the lizards head on and beating them. I actually felt like I was making a difference. Using my powers to lift the aliens up and knocking them against their brothers. I was proud of myself and even though he wouldn't admit it, I think my uncle was proud of me too.

Bumblebee tossed Mos and Menos a strange box yellow box. I didn't have time to watch what they were doing; I was too busy trying to keep these jerks from killing my family. I only caught a glimpse of the twins making a fast bee line towards the ship. I didn't need to guess what was going to happen.

"Fall back!" Bumblebee screamed. The rest of us raced to a safe distance. More of those lizards were coming towards us, but were instantly knocked over by two red and white blurs.

Mas and Menos stood next to me, giant grins on their faces.

The ship exploded in a gigantic ball of fire. The lizards were knocked over in the blast. Everyone broke out into cheers, high fiving each other, hugging and ruffling other's hairs in congratulations.

I was one of the people cheering. The rush of it all was so thrilling I couldn't hold down my excitement.

Until I felt a firm hand gripping my shoulder.

"Sam." It was Uncle Speedy. I turned to face him, waiting to hear an earful, but to my surprise he didn't seem angry. He was smiling. A true, proud smile.

"I'm sorry for doubting your abilities," he began. "I underestimated you and for that I'm sorry." Even though it felt like those sappy, cliché moments, I honestly didn't care. I threw my arms around him, hugging my uncle as hard as I could.

"You're parents would have been so proud of you." Those words almost made me cry. Come on, Sam, you're stronger than that. Stop getting so emotional over this.

"Alright, you two," Bumblebee was the one to break the moment. She had a smile on her face, which basically said, she was proud as well. "Let's go and make sure, these guys are really gone. What do you say?"

I nodded. None of us wanted to deal with these freak shows ever again.

I followed the Titans towards the wreckage. Aqualad used some of his water abilities to wash out the flames, so they wouldn't spread to any civilization, though I highly doubt they would, but it's best to be safe than sorry.

"Sam, you should probably stay back." Uncle Speedy said, "I don't think you want to see any burnt bodies." That made me cringed. I may love creepy stuff, but burned bodies was the last thing I need right now. I moved back and allowed Titans to search through the rubble.

I took a seat on a giant lump of metal, resting my aching feet. Fighting ghosts is one thing, but fighting aliens is a whole other story. I'm surprise I haven't worn out that much yet.

My body went rigid at the sound of a low, angry hiss. Before I knew it one of those things was back, knocking me to the ground. I tried to get up, but he knocked me again. I waved my hands, expecting the dark energy to resurface again, but it didn't!

My eyes widen. I was out of energy! I wasted it all on fight the other lizards and now…

The thing grabbed me by my throat, squeezing my pipes shut. I choked, struggling to breathe. The beast eyed me with its unholy, glowing red orbs, its fist squeezing even tighter to the point where I was actually wishing it would break my neck. At least I wouldn't have to suffer.

Spots danced across my line of vision. My body jerked, struggling to get the oxygen it needed, but the lizard squeezed tighter.

"Get away from her!" The sudden scream was followed by a green ecto blast that knocked the beast away from me. The back of my head collided with another piece of metal.

The last thing I remember was staring up at the sky and seeing an orange ship.

**AN: I hope you guys enjoy that. Sorry if I wasn't too descriptive on the battle scene. Anyways, let me know what you think in the review :D Next chapter will hopefully be the final one, but I can't make any promises. Thank you guys for all the support! **


	14. Chapter 14

"-am…Sam…!" The first thing I saw was a blurred vision of Danny. He stood over me looking beyond worried. I blinked at the sight of cuts covering his light skin and black suit. Did he fight too?

"Danny?" I breathed out. My throat had never felt so dry before. His expression changed to a grateful one and before I knew it, I was being suffocated by his bear hug.

"Danny…" I gasped. "Can't…breathe…!" He immediately let me go. Looking over me for serious injuries, I'm guessing.

"Are you okay, Sam?" He was at a panic. "Do you have any serious wounds or anything?"

"I'm fine." I assured with a weak smile. "Just a little sore, but I'll live." Once again, I was pulled into another tight hug, but unlike before, Danny was careful not to crush me. I reached around and returned the embrace, petting his head and back in reassurance.

He was shaking. Was he really that scared for my wellbeing?

"Sam," his voice was tight and I could sense a bit of anger radiating from him. "Don't you ever! I and I mean ever do something that stupid again!" I blinked at the sight of his eyes becoming misty.

"I almost lost you and-and I don't ever want to experience that again!" Danny's body was shaking more, tears rolling down his face. He choked on his own words. "I can't handle that, Sam. I can't handle the thought of losing you! Don't you ever scare me like that again, you hear me, Manson! Ever!"

I was the one who embraced him this time; calming my friend down. "I'm sorry, Danny…" I whispered. "I didn't know this would have scared you so much. I just wanted to prove that I was strong." His arms were wrapped securely around my tiny form.

"You've already proven yourself." It was my turn to cry.

"Where is she?" The moment was ruined by an angry cry. Me and Danny looked up and spotted my uncle being surrounded my five strangers. Two of them looking extremely pissed.

Danny's hold around me tightened. "Sam, they're here." My brain took a minute to finally process what he just said.

My uncle was immediately cornered by a woman with purple and hair and a green man. The other Titans tried to secure the situation, but were immediately pushed back by a black wall of energy. My mom…

"Where is our daughter?" The green man asked again. Dad?

Uncle Speedy was silent on his part. Realization washed over my birth parents.

Man, that's so weird saying that. These guys were my real parents, but at the same time they weren't. They may have given created me, given birth to me, but they didn't raise me. They didn't teach me the things I know now. They didn't take care of me when I was sick. They have been gone for years and I didn't even know about them until recently. My mind was doing flips over itself again.

I was broke out of my train of thought, by my birth dad's broken voice. "S-she's gone…?" Uncle Speedy was still in some form of shock, possibly from seeing these guys after so many years. I wouldn't be surprise. I'm shock too.

My birth mom seemed to struggle with the information and before I knew it, they were glaring holes into Uncle Speedy's forehead.

"You were supposed to protect her!" My birth father shifted into an angry green tiger and lunged. Instinct was screaming at me to do something.

I raised my hand and focused as I had done in the past. A black dome surrounded my uncle, knocking Beast boy to the ground. He shifted back to his human form.

"Raven, what are you doing!"

"That wasn't me, Beast boy." Woman said, her gaze glided over the destroyed field and locked on me. I froze at seeing her purple eyes, the same shade as mine.

Beast boy followed her gaze and gasped, "Sam…" Danny helped me to my feet. I looked at the couple strangely. They hadn't changed at all. They looked like they had in the pictures. How was that possible?

In a flash Raven was standing in front of me, looming over with a neutral stare. I couldn't even sense her emotions. That scared me.

My whole body when rigid when she lightly lifted my chin, I met her gaze. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Danny was almost ready to act, but I glanced at him and silently told him not too. It was a weird gift we had. We could almost communicate just by looking at each other. Our eyes conversed.

I returned my attention to Raven. Her neutral stare grew softer a less tense; her eyes grew twice their size.

She pulled me into a tight embrace, crying. "My little Samantha" Usually I would hate that name, but for some reason, it didn't seem so bad coming from her.

Another pair of arms surrounded me. I wiggled around to see the other person and saw my birth father. "Sammy," He choked letting us go. He lifted my chin, surprise washing over his face. "You're all grown up. H-How is that possible?"

I tried to speak, but was cut off by my uncle. "You guys have been gone for years."

My dad frown, "Years? We've only been gone for year and a half!"

"Um, BB," I jumped back a little when a half human half robot thing came towards us. He was huge! It was almost intimidating.

"We have been gone for years." He said, agreeing with my uncle. "Space time is a lot slower than Earth's time."

My parents were flabbergasted by the news. "So you're saying we've missed out of our baby girl's whole life!" Dad nearly pulled out his hair.

"Well to me honest, she isn't your daughter." Danny spoke up.

Great. Now he's putting in his two cents. How fan-freaking-tastic! Don't you just love sarcasm?

"You guys may have given birth to her, but you didn't raise her, well at least not for very long."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Dad growled. I sure do hope Danny knows what he's doing.

"All I'm saying is that you guys have come here after what? Fifteen years? And you expect Sam to just throw herself at you suddenly calling you her parents? The Mansons raised her. They are the ones she has called 'Mom and Dad' for a long time. Basically, you guys expect her to trust you when she doesn't even know who you are."

I hate to admit it, but he was right. I didn't know who these guys were. I may know they were my birth parents, but they weren't the people who raised me.

Realization washed over me. For the past week, I've been searching for answers about my family. My real family. All I could have really done that would save me this much emotional wreckage was talk to my Grandma about our family history.

Wow, and we call Danny clueless.

"Sam…?" I snapped my attention to my Da- I mean Beast boy. He and Raven were obviously hurt by Danny's words and I honestly couldn't blame them. "What do you think?"

It was probably the only thing he could use at the moment, but regardless I understood what he meant. What do I think of them? What do I think of all the events that had just taken place? What did I think of having super hero parents?

All those questions had one simple answer.

"I think, now, I know exactly what I'm going to write in my report." Everyone laughed.

We headed home where I was met with three very pissed of parents and grandma.

After a verbal beating on how I worried them almost to death, I was sent to my room, grounded for two weeks. No hanging out with Danny or Tucker. No going out past curfew, they actually shortened my curfew. No more this and no more that, until I learned my lesson. I did, but I was going to go through with the punishment. Might as well, after all that's happened and what I discovered, I need to redeem myself and except the consequences for my actions.

I rested in my bed reading one of my favorite books 'The Dead Shall Rise.' It was an intense zombie book about a man who used a witch's spell and accidentally brought the dead back to life.

I was snapped out of my little world by a soft knock at my window. No need to guess who it was.

I immediately jumped from my bed and pulled the curtains aside revealing Danny Phantom. Holding a rose?

"What's going on?" I asked, before smirking. "Got a hot date tonight or something?" It was hard saying that, but I didn't want him to know anything. I kind of doubt he remembers my confession.

Danny shrugged, "No, I just thought I give this to you." He presented the rose.

"Why?" Normally I never get flowers, unless it's Valentine's Day. I think Danny and Tucker only celebrate it just to annoy me. They usually hand me a dandelion or a lily to show appreciation for our friendship. They know I don't like contributing to the holiday, but they still try to lighten my spirits about it. It's actually very thoughtful of them.

"I just wanted to give you something, well actually two things." Danny's face was changing to in interesting color of pink. Maybe that was just the trick of the light.

"Um… Thanks." I took the rose from his outstretch hand, examining it. I have to admit it was beautiful and its scent was almost addicting. And- Sam, stop! Just stop! He doesn't' feel that way okay! He's only making you feel better because he knows you've been through a lot. Don't wear your heart on your sleeves!

"So um…" Danny followed his natural habit of scratching the back of his head. "How are things going with both of your parents?"

"Pretty good," I was grateful he changed the subject. "I'm going to spend time with my birth parents and see where it goes from there."

"That's cool." He mumbled, suddenly finding interest with the floor. "I'm glad things are looking up to you, Sam."

"Thanks." I gave him a weak smile, then a thought occurred to me. "Hey, Danny, you said you wanted to give me two things. What was the second one?"

His face broke out into another heated blush, "O-Oh, yeah, um… C-Close your eyes, Sam."

"Why?"

"I-It's a surprise." He had nervous body language, but regardless of my suspicious, I did as he said.

"No peaking." Danny warns, I swear his voice was closer.

"I'm not."

I waited for a few seconds, but nothing happened. I opened my mouth to voice this when something warm pressed against my lips. I gasped in shock, completely caught off guard.

The warmth left me and not a second later I felt a warm breath tickling my ear. "I love you too."

I opened my eyes without a second thought, but saw that he wasn't here.

I smiled at beamed at the rose in my hand. Things were really looking up for me.

**AN: I hope you guys love this story and I'm sorry I hadn't updated yesterday. I was at an unexpected interview and was solely unprepared. Thank you guys for all the awesome reviews! :D And also thank you superheronerd99 for winning the contest and coming up with how Sam was going to meet her parents. As you guys may realize this is the last chapter, but I might make a sequel, I haven't decided yet. Thank you guys and sorry about the cheesy ending, but as a loyal DxS fan. I cannot end a Danny Phantom story without some sort of fluffyness between the two love birds X3 **


	15. Epilogue

It's been three years since the Disasteroid incident. So far, things couldn't get any better. Danny was a known hero throughout the world. I was reunited with my folks and my adoptive parents no longer hated Danny because he was the 'weird' Fenton kid. They actually accepted the fact that we were officially a couple.

Of course, my biological parents were sort of unsure. Manly my birth father, Garfield; better known as Beast Boy.

When he first discovered that I was dating Danny, he had a very interesting chat with him about what to expect if he were to ever hurt me. I didn't hear the whole conversation exactly, only bits and pieces, since they were locked in one of the rooms, but when Danny emerged out of the door he was as pale as a sheet.

I remember asking him what happened. His reply was, "Your dad threatened me with a squeaky toy going someplace where I don't ever want to discuss ever again."

Long story short, Dad earned Danny respect pretty fast. It was hilarious; I can't help but wonder what else Dad said.

My bond with my birth parents has gotten stronger over the last few years. I was living with them after a year of getting to know them, but I still visited my other family. I could never forget the couple who raised me.

It took some time, but they finally earned my trust and our relationship has grown increasingly stronger by the day. Sometimes it sucks having two sets of parents and sometime it's the best thing it the world.

I smile at my thoughts, glancing down at my mug of hot tea. It was early in the morning, around five I think. Oh, well, who cares? I'm happiest I've been in a long time. And that's saying something since I'm not a morning person.

My attention ventured to the kitchen door. Dad came in looking tired, dark green bags hanging under his eyes as he wondered to the fridge to grab some soy milk.

I watched as he chugged from the carton and waited for him to realize I was present. After Dad drank his fill, his eyes dawned of me.

"You're up early." He said looking surprised. I struggled not to grin, nonchalantly shrugging. "So are you." I chuckled.

Dad smiled and moved passed me, ruffling my head as he opened one of the cabinets taking out a small bowl. "Well, I'm still surprised. You usually don't get up until around ten and even then you're still grumpy."

I rolled my eyes, "That's because I have to help Danny take care of the ghost problems, Dad. It isn't easy."

He chuckled, "I know, but still, what's the reason you're up? Can't sleep?"

I shook my head, struggling to settle down my excitement. I took a deep breath and sipped my tea. "I'm just feeling different today."

"I can tell."

"There's something else that's different about me to, Dad."

He looked surprised. "Oh, and what's that, Sammy?"

I scowled at the nickname, but pushed it aside. "Guess." I smirked. I couldn't wait for him to figure it out.

Dad pondered this for moment looking over me before he shrugged. "I can't tell, sorry."

I smiled and lifted my left hand. A beautiful silver band wrapped around my finger with a small diamond proudly displayed on its surface for all to see. It wasn't big, nor was it fancy. It was original and that's the way I like it.

Dad's eyes widen. The bowl he held fell from his grasp, clapping against the ground. "He asked? I-I thought he was going to wait until after Graduation."

I raised a brow, "You knew about this?"

Dad's face shifted into an interesting shade of brown. "Well, yeah, a little. Sort of…Okay, I knew, but he said he wanted to wait until after you guys graduated."

I shrugged, "I guess he just couldn't." I smiled down at the beautiful ring. I'm never going to take it off.

"He's a lucky man." I returned my attention to my dad. He was smiling proudly. "I told him that when he asked me and your mother for our blessings."

"Did he ask my other parents?"

Dad nodded, "They were thrilled too," Dad suddenly laughed. "It must be stressful having to ask two sets of parents that big of a question.

I realized what he meant and laughed along with him.

Dad wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me into a warm hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Sammy. Both me and your mother are so proud." Warm tears blurred my vision. I hugged him even tighter. "Thanks, Dad."

"And you want to know something else?" I looked up at my green father curiously. "What?"

He gave me his signature toothy grin, "I get to have another 'talk' with him."

We laughed again.

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this. This is the last-Last chapter of this story. I honestly never expected this to have so many reviews! You guys are beyond awesome! :D Thank you so much!**


End file.
